Браконьеры
by Dolpher
Summary: Советские пилоты воевали во Вьетнаме, но официально их там не было. Клан Тигра, вместе с Кланами Крестоносцев, участвовал во вторжении во Внутреннюю Сферу. Но официально Тигров во вторжении не было. Dont like, dont read. Dis:I do not own the mechs.
1. Chapter 1

Пролог.

Внутренняя Сфера.

Зона оккупации Клана Кошек Новой Звезды.

Система Тор. Планета Фенрир.

4 июня 3057 года.

Командующая галактикой Полоса жестом прервала доклад звёздного капитана. Капитан, назначенный взамен погибшего звёздного полковника Артура Хэддока, занимал должность заместителя командующего, а потому позволил себе выразить недовольство:

– Мэм, я ещё не закончил...

Сузив глаза, словно хищник перед прыжком, командир галактики возражения не приняла:

– Поймите, звёздный капитан, меня это не интересует. Вы слишком неопытны, слишком, не побоюсь этих слов, глупы. Молчать! – неожиданно командующая перешла на иную манеру разговора, дав волю ярости и отправив служебный этикет за пределы своего кабинета. – А как ещё вас называть, если не глупцом? Вы же не понимаете. Ваш доклад о победе – пустышка. Что нам даёт эта победа? Хорошо, мы разгромили лагерь партизан. А в долгосрочной перспективе, что нам это разгром даёт? Ничего. Ничего, понимаете, воут?

Звёздный капитан не понимал:

– От, командующий.

– Что ж, хотя бы честный ответ. Вам не приходило в голову задать себе простой вопрос – почему здесь мы? Я имею ввиду, да, Клан Тигра был вынужден участвовать во вторжении только лишь как часть сил Клана Кошек Новой Звезды. И ряд планет, хоть и принадлежит Тигру на деле, формально, по всем, так сказать, бумагам является владением Кошек. Так почему же Кошки защищают Фенрир, свою планету, нами? У нас два соединения, не четыре, как положено иметь галактике. А состав? Я, вы, ещё четыре вернорождённых офицера. Все остальные у нас вольняги. Это в прифронтовой зоне! Даже наши элементалы – вольняги! При этом, мои запросы командованию о переформировании части направляют не в наш Клан, а Кошкам. И всё, что я получаю от Кошек, это отписки. У них, видите ли, нет ресурсов. У нас целый Клан, наш Клан Тигра, в резерве, а у Кошек ресурсов нет. Галактика, половинная по своему составу, забитая вольнягами... А наше вооружение? Старый хлам, который следовало списать поколений пять назад. Звёздный капитан, вам самому это странным не кажется? Мы же, по сути, солахма! Воут?

– Ут, – очевидного капитан не признать не мог.

– Можешь, когда захочешь. Так какого Амариса мы торчим на переднем краю, а не в тылу, как и положено солахме?

На этот вопрос у звёздного капитана ответа не нашлось. Тупой служака. Из тех, кого называют ослом в погонах. Хоть бы историю планеты, куда его направили, изучил. Она, галактическая командующая Эмили Сэй, изучила. И может видеть всю картину целиком. На планете, до прихода Кланов, ГИС-станций было чуть ли не _over9000_. И после заключения перемирия со Сферой Кошки удивительным образом покоряли эту планету. Побросали бомбы, чуть ли не наугад. Странным, правда, образом, эти самые бомбы не тронули ни одну ГИС-станцию. Зато сравняли с землёй три десятка городов. Но вот незадача: сперва Кошки объявляли населению городов о своих намерениях. Мол, товарищи, завтра мы будем бомбить ваш город. Население – не будь дураки – покидало города задолго до начала бомбёжек.

Казалось бы, ну, бегает по планете население, партизанит, и что? Ну, не тронули бомбы станции связи, и что? Ну, квартирует на планете смехотворная воинская часть, сражается с партизанами. Опять же, и что? Ничего, как сказал бы звёздный капитан, замкомандующего галактикой Полоса. Возможно и ничего.

А возможно, партизаны рано или поздно сообразят, что оккупирует их, так сказать, потешный полк. Самим-то партизанам этот полк не по зубам, а вот связаться со Сферой партизанам по силам. Захватят любую ГИС-станцию без проблем – галактика Полоса за всеми станциями не уследит, людей не хватает. Захватят, стало быть, партизаны станцию и позовут всех желающих. Дескать, Синдикат Дракона, не желаете ли себе планетку нашу, приходите и берите; чего, охрана, да нет тут никакой охраны, не клановское подразделение, а клановское недоразумение. И пришлёт сюда Синдикат (или ФедСод, а то и Лига Свободных Миров), свои войска элитные. Полк там, в крайнем случае, два.

И чего тогда галактика Полоса делать будет? Солдаты второсортные, вооружение, вообще со свалки, можно сказать. Подкрепление звать? Мол, Кошки, дорогие вы наши, напали на нас, спасите? Да не будет никакого подкрепления. Было бы, если бы Кошкам нужна была планета. А она им явно не нужна, сурату понятно.

Проще говоря, галактика Полоса, в результате интриг Кошек Новой Звезды, превратилась в беззащитную мишень. И рано или поздно в эту мишень выстрелят.

Зачем это было нужно Кошкам – то ли хотели обвинить Клан Тигра, мол, какой позор, галактика вашего Клана проиграла бой войскам Сферы, то ли искали повод нарушить перемирие, ах, дескать, мерзавцы из Сферы захватили нашу планету, ответим им тем же – Эмили не знала. Но и того, что она знала, ей хватало для того, чтобы не испытывать радости выслушивая такие вот доклады своих подчинённых на тему «возрадуйтесь, мэм, мы нашли и уничтожили аж десять местных жителей, у которых были автоматы, теперь эти партизаны мертвы».

Да хоть десять партизан, хоть сто – для того, чтобы отправить сообщение по ГИС-станции хватит и одного!

Придётся сейчас звёздному капитану всё это объяснять. Чтобы, когда начнут в него роботы куритян стрелять, не удивлялся, откуда, так сказать, дровишки.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

Внутренняя Сфера.

Зона оккупации Клана Кошек Новой Звезды.

Система Тор. Планета Фенрир.

6 июня 3057 года.

Сигару Джастин всё-таки закурил. Колебания в основном сводились к определению статуса четырёх сигар. С одной стороны, он нашёл сигары на поле боя, среди трупов. Законный трофей, бери и пользуйся. С другой стороны, Джастин своими глазами видел, как портсигар с этими самыми сигарами выпал из кармана отца-командира. А стало быть, они – утраченное имущество и подлежат возврату. С третьей же стороны, выронил их командир, когда драпал без оглядки, бросив отряд на произвол судьбы.

Впрочем, драпал не он один. Когда звено аэрокосмических истребителей (АКИ) клановцев пронеслось над поляной, стреляя из бортовых пулемётов и автопушек, половина партизанского отряда полегла сразу. Оставшиеся в живых партизаны не стали ждать захода АКИ на очередной круг для атаки и разбежались кто куда, побросав оружие.

Могли бы, конечно, организованно отступить, но не знали куда им уходить. Лагерь-то базовый как раз на этой поляне и располагался. Из лагеря, понятно, уйти надо срочно, но направлений имелось предостаточно: запасной лагерь, временная стоянка, непролазные дебри окружающего леса, соседний партизанский отряд... Кто что для себя выбрал, тот туда и побежал – что, в общем-то, правильно – не дожидаясь остальных и не желая предложить им пойти вместе. А это уже было в корне неверно и неправильно, но всем на это наплевать.

Словом, с партизанским отрядом было покончено. Кто-то геройски погиб (вот же расхожее заблуждение – что геройского в гибели от авианалёта?) Кто-то всё ещё бежал, сверкая пятками. Среди бегущих был и командир отряда, который почему-то не нашёл времени организовать и возглавить отход.

Желания догонять этого бегуна Джастин после небольшого размышления не заимел. И потому обозначил квартет сигар трофеем и закурил.

Шестнадцатилетнему мальчишке невероятно повезло. Именно сегодня была его очередь дежурить в «секретке», охраняя лагерь. «Секретка» находилась в полумиле от лагеря, и, занимая свой пост, Джастин от налёта АКИ не пострадал. Более того, когда он прибежал в лагерь – дескать, как можно стоять на посту, если я слышу, что лагерь атакуют, иду на помощь! – всё как раз закончилось, убитые и тяжело раненые поливали траву кровью, более-менее уцелевшие драпали со всех ног.

А между тем, на новый круг для атаки клановские истребители не зашли. Да и странным выглядело то обстоятельство, что обошлось без бомбёжки. Такое впечатление, что у АКИ с боеприпасами и топливом напряжёнка. Эту мысль, как невероятную, Джастин отогнал, но червячок сомнения остался – если и бомбы есть, и полётная дальность не хромает, почему не вернулись, почему не сбросили бомбы?

Сигара шла хорошо, командир, до оккупации, был важной шишкой, жил в столице и толк в вещах знал. Потому, наверное, эти вещи только при себе и держал. Нет, отряд впроголодь не жил, но за все три недели, что Джастин провёл с партизанами, он ни у кого даже самокрутки приличной не увидел, а тут, оказывается, у командира аж четыре сигары...

Мысль о командирских привилегиях навела Джастина на некую смутную идею. Затушив и отбросив остаток сигары, юноша задумался.

Три дня назад отряд провёл удачную операцию. Напал на тыловое подразделение Клана. Не то геодезисты, не то какие-то строители. Человек шесть застрелили, кто-то убежал, а одного клановца взяли в плен. Пленник, а точнее пленница, принадлежала касте техников. Прекрасно разбиралась в строительных работах и ничегошеньки не знала о военщине Клана. Сколько баз, где они, кто командир, какие пароли, какая тактика, где склады боеприпасов – девчонка не знала. Именно девчонка, по меркам Внутренней Сферы. Она была всего лет на шесть старше Джастина. И уже опытный служащий по меркам Кланов.

Толку от неё в отряде не было. Клановцы не вели переговоров с партизанами, и обменивать девчонку на пленных Клан Тигра не будет. Никакой ценной информацией пленница не владела. В любом другом случае, её бы расстреляли. Но командир отряда, и пара его приближённых – его знакомые ещё по мирной жизни, оба сейчас лежали на поляне, глядя в небо остекленевшими глазами – решили, что им не помешает использовать пленницу по её внеслужебному, так сказать, предназначению. Как женщину.

Не то, чтобы весь отряд, включавший в себя и женщин, и детей, это решение одобрил, но и возражать особо никто не стал. А чего ради? Ну решил командир девушку силой взять – так она же враг, чего её жалеть? А командир – свой, чего ему мешать?

Словом, вплоть до сегодняшнего момента, трое здоровенных мужиков насиловали пленницу при каждой выдавшейся свободной минутке.

Разгром отряда на судьбу пленницы повлиял не особо – разбегаясь, никто и не подумал взять её с собой. Она по-прежнему лежала связанная в командирской палатке. Джастин и сам не знал почему, но его мучил один вопрос: что с ней делать. Что-то, внутри него, противилось здравому смыслу, не позволяло просто уйти, оставив девушку связанной среди трупов и умирающих. Умом-то подросток понимал, сейчас пилоты АКИ сообщат своему командованию о разгромленном лагере, командование пришлёт элементалов для зачистки. Элементалы пересчитают трупы, добьют умирающих, возьмут в плен, тех раненых, кого ещё можно спасти, найдут девушку, освободят... Но кроме ума, _вероятно_, есть в человеке что-то ещё.

Сам не до конца веря в правильность собственного решения, Джастин подошёл к палатке, теперь уже бывшего, командира. Глубокий вдох. Не помогло, уверенности не прибавилось. Но в палатку Джастин всё же вошёл.

...

Штурмовую винтовку он сразу же отложил в сторону и показал девушке свои ладони. Ему казалось, это подбодрит пленницу, покажет его мирные намерения. Однако девушка смотрела на мужчину – убравшего оружие в сторону и тянущего к ней руки – глазами полными страха. Джастину хватило понимания осознать свою ошибку и он отдёрнул руки:

– Эй, тебе нечего бояться. Я тебя не трону.

Разумеется, страх из взгляда девушки не исчез, и доверия к его словам не появилось. С досады на собственную неловкость Джастин потянул было руку, почесать затылок, но постеснялся.

Время же поджимало, максимум через полчаса элементалы будут здесь. И тогда... Это самое «и тогда» подействовало на стимуляцию мозговой активности парня не хуже чем десять лет чесания затылка.

– Ты же меня понимаешь, да?

По счастью три дня в плену не довели девушку до сумасшествия, по крайней мере – до полного сумасшествия: поколебавшись пару секунд, она кивнула.

– Отлично, тогда слушай. Ты... Ты можешь мне не верить, но я тебя не трону. Я сейчас достану нож, вот этот, который в ножнах, Видишь? Я достану нож и разрежу твои верёвки. Понимаешь? Только твои верёвки. Тебя я не трону. Я хочу, чтобы ты лежала спокойно и не дёргалась. Иначе я могу нечаянно тебя порезать, а я этого не хочу. Не бойся, лежи спокойно.

Очередной кивок.

Отлично. Можно, можно было бы сделать всё по учебнику. Наладить контакт (Привет, Я Джастин, а тебя как зовут? Красивое имя). Обозначить себя (Я – партизан из этого отряда). Показать свой опыт (Я в этом отряде уже целых три недели). И так далее, и так далее, и так далее. Но учебник учебником, а время поджимало.

Верёвки покорились натиску ножа и довольно быстро оказались на земле. Девушка села и начала растирать затёкщие запястья и лодыжки. Вернув нож в ножны на бедре, Джастин вздохнул и выпалил:

– Теперь ты – мой связанный.

Девушка непроизвольно ахнула. Нет, конечно, она и так не считала себя свободной: АКИ Клана прилетели, отряд уничтожили, и группа зачистки идёт сюда, это понятно. Но ведь партизан с ножом и винтовкой рядом с ней сидит и успеет её убить до подхода элементалов раз двадцать. Так что иллюзий девушка не строила, по-прежнему считая себя пленницей. Но теперь этот мальчик объявил её своей личной пленницей, а это – помимо всего прочего – означало то, что если любой из партизан на этой планете... Да вообще любой житель Внутренней Сферы попытается причинить ей боль, то мальчишка, без колебаний, встанет на её защиту и может быть даже убьёт обидчика.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сейчас сказал? Ты о _связанных_ хоть что-нибудь знаешь?

– Не поверишь – знаю, – Джастин усмехнулся, – так ты согласна? Или объявишь это дело позором и прикончишь себя?

– Я не из военных. У нас нет личной чести, только честь нашего Клана, если я освобожу себя от уз связывания через самоубийство, это падёт пятном на честь Клана, – теперь усмехнулась девушка, – есть, конечно соблазн у меня подложить Клану такую свинью. Они же меня, вольнягу, не особо жаловали, но...

Внезапно Джастин сообразил, что своими длинными ответами девушка просто-напросто тянет время. Ловко! Окинув взглядом одежду девушки, состоявшую из одной только рваной майки, молодой партизан оборвал ответ пленницы:

– Вот и договорились. А сейчас пулей пробегись по лагерю, найди себе какую-нибудь одежду, в крайнем случае можешь с трупов и раненых снять. Оружие брать не вздумай, только одежду. На всё у тебя десять минут, потом мы уходим. Приказ ясен?

– Ут.

– Чего? – Джастин опешил.

– Утвердительный, говорю, ответ на твой вопрос.

– А... Тогда вперёд, бегом!

Девушка из палатки и в самом деле выбежала. Джастин теперь имел ровно десять минут, чтобы набрать как можно больше лекарств, провизии, оружия и боеприпасов. А затем он и его связанная уйдут... Но куда? Из всего мноогообразия вариантов Джастин после минутного размышления выбрал один. На север. Искать отряд партизан под командованием некоего полковника Реджинальда Торку.

...

Звёздный командир Рой Рокотов принадлежал к той малочисленной группе вернорождённых офицеров галактики Полоса. Оказавшись во главе кучи вольняг, да ещё на задании по зачистке разгромленного лагеря партизан, на задании, в котором мало чести, счастлив он почему-то не был. И на вызов с базы ответил без должного почтения.

Однако оказалось, что вызывает его сама командующая галактикой Полоса. Ей, в свою очередь, почему-то не нравилась грубость в её адрес со стороны подчинённых. Принеся свои самые искренние извинения, звёздный командир доложил, что он возглавляет смешанный бинарий, имея в наличии звено боевых роботов и звено элементалов.

Командующая отдала новый приказ выделить из бинария два отделения элементалов, то бишь, десять штук и отправить их выполнять задание. А вот все остальные – звено роботов и три отделения элементалов – начинают выполнять иное задание. Идут на север, находят в районе квадрата 42-16 партизанский отряд полковника Реджинальда Торку и вступают в бой. Цель задания: либо уничтожить всех партизан, либо погибнуть. В возвращении отказано, если в ходе боя партизаны начнут побеждать, отступать запрещается. Словом – ни шагу назад. Возвращаться со щитом или на щите. Либо грудь в крестах, либо голова в кустах.


End file.
